No Prince Required
by HerNoseStuckInABook
Summary: Disney has come to the Dales ! A series of Vanity one shots based on Quotes from Disney movies . x Charity and Vanessa x
1. Chapter 1

" Magic Mirror , on the wall , who is the fairest one of all ?" - Snow White

`Charity watched as pouting lips were painted red .

She was stunning , truly and completely ..in every sense of the word .

She hadn't noticed her yet , to busy framing her eyes to see her in the doorway , delicate hands now gently applying light layers of mascara .

Resting her head against its wooden frame the barmaid was happy to observe , every second becoming more engrossed by the movements of her girlfriend . How has she been so lucky?

Things has been tough lately , harder than she could have ever imagined and she had been on self destruct .

They have fought , bickered , cried .. she had given her every excuse to run but Vanessa had stayed .

She was here .

God Charity was glad she was here .

Never could she have thought she would be feeling what she was now , her heart happy and beating hard in her chest as she watched her reflection in the mirror .

This gorgeous woman was hers . This amazing , strong force of nature .

It had meant to be a bit of fun but now ..Vanessa was everything .

Biting her lip Charity allowed herself to take it in .

She loved her .

She was brushing her hair now the final touches to finish her look and Charity longed to run her fingers through its soft strands , let her feel the comfort it always brought her , things had been hard for Vanessa too .

that first time had been more than a fumble , Charity hadn't realised at the time but Vanessa had discovered herself and despite how scary and new it all must have been her focus had always been on Charity , supporting her , defending her . Never in her life had Charity had someone care for her as fiercely as Vanessa Woodfield and it astounded her as to why .

The anxiety has been sketched on her face for months the determination to protect her obvious in each furrowed eyebrow and tight lip , she had very rarely allowed herself to breath . But now as Charity watched her sitting at her Vanity her features were soft , she's relaxed and if Charity listens carefully she can hear that she's humming ..

Smiling she realises what it is...Snow White . They had watched it only yesterday .

She had to roll her eyes at the irony of song choice but in that moment Charity new she would give her the happily ever after she deserved .

" Ready to go Babe?"

Blue eyes met green and Vanessa beamed .

She certainly was the fairest one of all .

A/N - So that my first time writing for Vanity , Thank you for reading please let me know what you think by hitting that review button I would love to know your thoughts .


	2. Chapter 2

" So this is love " - Cinderella

Noah had been to many weddings , being from a family as large as his that was always going to be a given but that didn't mean he enjoyed them , the fuss and flamboyance surrounding them had never appealed to him the suits and flowing dresses everyone with too cheery smiles and pretending that they that actually get along .

He had listened all morning as lydia went on about how much she loved them , how excited she was to see two souls joining together forever . she had babbled on and ensured Sam and Samson looked as smart as they could straightening ties and dusting shoulders before herding them all out of the door .

" Love waits for no one Sam "

He hated ties and following them had pulled at his own in annoyance .

The ceremony was now long over and from his seat at the bar Noah rolled his eyes as the three of them stumbled their way through the macarena .

Turning to pick up his glass he watched his mum strain to hear a man shouting his order across the bar . If Lydia was right about Marriage being forever his mum was the exception . With three failed marriages and God knows how many attempts for her forever had never lasted for long .

Maybe it was through her experience that Noah had become so skeptical .

Sitting across the room Aaron and Robert seemed happy enough and Chas seemed to be coping well considering but looking at the balloons and the karaoke machine he still couldn't help but wonder what was the point in it all ? This big display just to prove to everyone how supposedly in love you were .

Noah wasn't even sure he believed in love .

You could love your dog , or your sister but that head of heels love that lydia was talking about? He wasn't convinced .

As the evening progressed the cheesy music turned slow and half wasted couples clung to each other in a clumsy shuffle with Marlon left packing up the crumb filled trays of leftover party food .

Finishing off the last of the crisps in front of him the party soon dwindled Celine dion still singing as the crowded dance floor began to empty .

Aaron and Robert would be leaving soon but for now they danced , Noah had to admit it was nice to see them happy but as his eyes moved across the room all thoughts of the happy couple vanished for there amongst the drunken singing and clear up was his mother oblivious to anything or anyone but the woman in her arms .

They swayed eyes closed with soft identical smiles and after a while eyes opened and their lips met .

His mum was glowing .

He had never seen his mum so open and relaxed ..Vanessa had earnt her trust and after a rocky start she had earnt his too . He liked her she was embarrassing sure and she tried way to hard but she cared and seeing the way she looked at his mum Noah knew it was real .

They were whispering now and he watched as Vanessa rolled her eyes playfully as his mum smirked ..they were happy

He smiled .

No one had treated his mum the way Vanessa did , been as patient and understanding and as they danced there was a tenderness between them he had never witnessed before his mums eyes closing once more as Vanessa lay her head across her heart .

Noah wasn't sure he believed in love ..but it had to be something like this .


End file.
